Talk:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
changed "loosing" to "losing," for obvious reasons. Wish Lists and Happy dances *New customization options, including new spells, abilities and specializations. A whole new expansion anyone filling out their "Wish Lists"? **Mage: Summon Demons or Demon Form Specialization (crossing fingers, I was always more of a warlock at heart) *Thank the Maker, for Respec for sure tho :P : Hollowness 13:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *Does anyone have any info on the new sepicalizations : Coroxn 11:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *Please, Please, PLEASE, No more of The Fade, I hate it! It's the worst part of the game, i always play alone @ night and having no company going through The Fade alone is Horrible! At the very least, if you are gonna have The Fade again, Please let us bring in other companions with :( I have my main as a healer, maxed-out Creation spells and it was such a Horrible experience in there! : Fycan 08:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Ability to Romance with pretty girls in the game, hey i know we have different views on who's hot & what not, but I'm sure I'm not the only one here who find Leliana's face very repulsive. **I went through all Conversations possible with Lanaya (cute elf girl next to that bald elf who curses ppl and stuff) and Kaitlyn (the cute girl who cried in the church about her lil brother), but there's no Romance options! These are the 2 Hottest girls in-game yet! They are so cute! After failing that I still tried clicking on them 10 times each hoping some dialogue might pop up but no0o0o0o :*( And the fact that Kaitlyn went on and marry Bann Teagan just broke my heart! In my 2nd palythrough, i tried everything possible to kill that Bann Teagan, but i cant coz he pussed-out and stayed in that damn church with women and children, and miraculously lives eventhough that whole town is wiped out. :( Man I made sure he had it Good when i was beating him up in Redcliffe Castle, but he still lives!! It's as if they were meant to be together And. I. Cant. Take. That! *cries Speculation on returning party member "And now we have a dog. And Alistair is still the stupidest member of the party." -- ''Morrigan'' This article contains spoilers for Dragon Age: Origins. There might be information that will reveal the plot and storyline. Morbi nisi dolor, gravida a rhoncus at, interdum pellentesque ligula. Quisque feugiat nibh in erat tempor facilisis id eleifend lorem. Suspendisse elementum turpis ipsum. Nulla facilisi. Aliquam auctor mattis elit, et laoreet elit mattis facilisis. Duis quis mauris massa. Maecenas at est lectus. Morbi ante sapien, bibendum quis vehicula sed, rutrum nec arcu. Suspendisse potenti. Integer iaculis, elit nec ultrices cursus, dolor leo semper lorem, a semper est mi volutpat erat. Sed congue interdum lectus, sit amet feugiat tortor tincidunt in. Morbi consectetur diam ut elit feugiat ut placerat orci sollicitudin. Ut pulvinar nisi eget tellus imperdiet pellentesque. Sed pretium consectetur ornare. Donec ac velit eget nibh tincidunt dictum id sit amet diam. Duis malesuada ligula nec nisl dapibus iaculis. Sed nisi ligula, sodales a dictum ut, aliquam ac metus. Praesent scelerisque congue magna, at consectetur nibh fringilla in. Suspendisse sit amet neque aliquam neque porta ultrices. Fusce sem sem, dictum ac porttitor id, gravida vel leo. Integer lacus mi, dapibus in vehicula a, varius tempus libero. Etiam eu lacus et arcu pellentesque sagittis. Etiam eleifend condimentum facilisis. Suspendisse vitae sapien urna. Integer ullamcorper viverra dui sit amet porta. We should probably leave out this speculation since that's all it is until we have more info. Many people have also claimed to see Oghren in the trailers and others feel Morrigan is being saved for a sequel while Alistair, as King, will not be in a position to play alongside you. Hollowness 03:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe this is a speculation, I think it is taken directly from the Bioware Dragon Age: Origins offical site. Though I am sure, due to the plot decisions from the original game, it will be interesting factor, how Bioware goes around your imported game's decisions is basically what we will see in the expansion, when it comes out. I believe this page is all from reliable references. ---- Sir Moose 16:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) My money is on the dog returning. ---- Eledhrim 16:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) On the Awakening page, besides the 'Origins Favourite Returning' something-or-other thing is Oghren in brackets. It may very well be Oghren, but because it hasn't been confirmed, should it be removed? ---- Fycan 12:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Here's the thing, the ONLY character who Can be in The Awakening is the one that Must be Recruited and Cannot be Dead by Any circumstances during The Origins. That leaves us with only 1 person, Morrigan. : Loghain? No, i chopped his head off meself. : Wynne? Nope, I killed her right off the bat since her pwn Tower quest. I told her I will do it with my group, but she just kept insisting. : Shale? No, i killed him coz he wouldnt stop callling me "it". : Zevran? No Way, I stab him while he's still asleep Every playthrough. : Sten? No, he was Left 4 Dead in Lothering just as he wishes. : Leliana? No, she dies in Lothering, her claims about the Maker just didn't come through... : Alistair? No, the Princess executed him for being childish. : Dog? No, he can be Left 4 Dead in Ostagar also. Hence, it is possible for some people that Doggy never joins the party. And if he never joins the party, How can he possibly "Return"? : Oghren? No. Apparently, he can be killed. If you piss him off so bad, he will duel you, and you can execute him yourself. Reference: MyCheats.com : Morrigan? Yeap, She's the ONLY human character that CANNOT be dead no matter what you do with her. You can lie to her about her mother, you can kick her out of the group, :but as we all know.. She Keeps Coming Back! Heck, maybe the new Morrigan who will join you in The Awakening will be her mother in disguised! O.o auuuuuu! : All in all, it's definitely Morrigan, hands down. ---- Makoto DK 23:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Nope if u see the last trailer about queen of the blackmarsh you can see perfectly that is oghren, to least that you can choose him depending of your actions in Dragon Origins, (like ME and ME2) I really hope that but in the video you only can see to oghren :( ---- Fycan 07:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It cant be, that gotta be some dwarf with the same beard then, maybe a PC character who just happened to look like Oghren. Look, in Dragon age Awakening Trailer, there's even a scene where Alistair said "I'd rather miss the whole darkspawn killing things", now does that mean Alistair will be the guy? No. That's coz Alistair can die, if he doesn't he will prolly just have a scene saying that and thats it for him. Same goes for Oghren i think, if he didn't already die in your Origins, he might play a little part there, but aint a companion? Inconsistant plot with main background of DA:O ? The plot tells about "Darkspawn that can talk" being talked about. -It's Duncan. But from beginning we knew from DA:O that Emissaries could talk. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Emissary According to David Gaider, the Emissaries are the only ones among the Darkspawn that have been known to possess the ability to speak and communicate to other species, though topics of discussion with non-darkspawn races are rather limited So is the new canon that Emissaries can't talk ? It's Hurlock Emissaries who can talk i think. for AWakeningn it's normal Darkspawn can talk. those non-magic one. =/ * I think that "Darkspawn that can talk" are darkspawn that can think by their own mind Makoto DK 22:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Import question? In the recent IGN interview it was stated that once a character is imported into awakening that same character (with Awakening specific talents/spells, specializations etc.) cannot be played in Origins again. Does that mean that if there is any further DLC for Origins that we would have to use our "Origns specific" character or would it be possible if future DLC took into account the talents, specializations etc. from Awakening? It's more of a question posed to Bioware but I thought I'd post it here as an avenue to get it answered I'm pretty sure the intent here is that a character can go DAO -> DAA, but not DAA -> DAO. Presumably, once Awakenings is released, most of the DLC will be for it. However, if they release DAO-specific DLC, you'd have to use the last save of that character under DAO, and not the one you converted to DAA. Tivadar 20:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC)